


The Captain

by StealthKaiju



Series: Music of the Spheres [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Chance Meetings, Humor, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘I’m on the side that’s always lost / against the side of Heaven / I’m on the side of Snake-eyes tossed / against the side of seven.’The Captain by Leonard CohenPrompt: Battle / Fight / Argue





	The Captain

‘I was not cheating!’ Crowley huffed, wiping his shoes on the tiny bit of carpet that wasn’t covered in blood. ‘I am just very good at cards.’

‘Devilishly good, one might argue,’ tutted Aziraphale, gingerly removing the glass and plaster out of his hair. He stumbled slightly on a corpse. ‘Oh goodness, it’s such a mess.’

‘Angel, we’ve just been in the middle of a yakuza bloodbath, we’re both lucky not to have been discorporated.’ He sniffed. ‘Why were you in the middle of…’ his arms flailed ‘…this? What exactly are you doing here?’

‘I know the owner of the restaurant- does a fantastic chinsuko with coffee jelly – and he wanted to sell me a book.’ The angel’s eyes lit up, and he grabbed something he’d hidden safe in his jacket. ‘Look Crowley, seventeenth-century bestiary of kami and yōkai, absolutely beautifully preserved…’

Crowley waited as Aziraphale just stared at the book lovingly. Eventually he coughed to get the angel’s attention. ‘Where’s the owner now? He’s not…’

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. ‘No, at the moment he’s hiding in the freezer, having barricaded himself and his wife in as soon as he heard the gunshots.’ He gave a wry smile. ‘He’s a smart man.’ Aziraphale put the book back, and straightened his jacket. ‘What are you here for? Work?’

Crowley shrugged. ‘My last assignment was in Tokyo; thought I’d stop somewhere for a bit of saké, then noticed they were playing cards, thought I’d join in.’ He sniffed. ‘Really didn’t think it would turn out like this.’

‘Well, I am sure none of these gentlemen thought they were going to be shot today.’

The angel and the demon took in their surroundings – it looked bad, but they’d both seen much, much worse. Aziraphale took out a white handkerchief and wiped a bit of viscera off his forehead. ‘Police will be here in a moment, best we take our leave.’

Crowley tilted his head. ‘I hope your man has insurance.’

Aziraphale smiled. ‘No, he does not – however, in the storeroom there’s a replica of a work by Kanō Eitoku, which on closer inspection will prove to be genuine.’

Crowley bit back a snort. ‘That’s very lucky.’

Aziraphale’s face was serenely blank. ‘Yes, it is, isn’t it?’ He shook out his handkerchief, cleaning it as he did so. ‘Anyway, what are you planning on doing now? Still in the mood for saké?’

Crowley nodded, and extended an arm. ‘Shall we?’


End file.
